Changes
by Silvertine
Summary: Frodo/Sam angsty slashy stuff. ;P Frodo and Sam are in Mordor, and Frodo's old wounds hurt once more. So Sam helps out, and reflects on how his master has changed...


- Changes -  
By Tippy  
  
- A/N: Okay...I think we will all agree that the movie was AMAZING! And I lost count of how many times Frodo fell/stumbled/tripped, cried/whimpered, had a close-up of his eyes, and was stabbed in the chest. ;P But we love him anyway! XD *is listening to 'U Got it Bad' by Usher*  
"I'm your man, you're my girl/ I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world"  
  
So. This is SORT OF slash, of the Frodo/Sam kind. (and what could be better!) It takes place in Emyn Muil, after the breaking of the fellowship. Squee!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The red, hazy sun hung low over the horizon, as if saying a final good-bye before retiring for the night.  
Frodo Baggins sighed, trying to take in the faint warmth from it's dwindling rays. The coming of the moon would bring cold, he knew - cold that pierced his heart and made the wound on his shoulder ache, even though it had been healed in Imladris.  
  
"Begging you pardon, Mr. Frodo, but we should begin looking for some place to camp tonight." Samwise's voice broke into his Master's thoughts.  
  
Frodo turned, a small, sad smile on his lips.  
"You're quite right." The sun crept lower, and already the air took on a chill. Frodo bit his lower lip nervously, not daring to tell Sam of the pain he'd endured every night since the Morgul-blade has pierced his flesh.   
'After all, it would only worry Sam.' Frodo thought, as he and his companion searched for a spot to spend the night. 'And he doesn't need any unecessary burdens on his heart, especially anxiety over a simple wound that has already been healed...'  
  
By now, the two hobbits were pawing their way through rock and shale, eyes searching for a suitable place to sleep.  
  
Finally, Sam found two very large rocks a few feet away from each other, and he halted there.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, what about this here place? It'll look more homelike with a little adjusting..."  
  
Sam removed his Elven cloak, and cast it atop the two boulders, creating a temporary roof.  
Frodo surveyed this, then nodded in approval.  
  
"Good work, Samwise. It should accomodate us well! My, how things have changed since we left the Shire..." The Ring-bearer smiled wearily, his shoulder throbbing.  
  
Frodo gently spread out his cloak over the small pebbles in their shelter, then lay down slowly, resting his head on his pack. Sam grabbed his own pack and did similarly, casting himself down beside his Master. Frodo sucked in a breath and turned on his side, facing away from Samwise. The pain in his shoulder made him feel numb, in a way, but he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bear it.  
  
'Musn't worry Sam...' He told himself again, but a hand on his shoulder just aggravated the hurting, and he found himself flinching.  
  
"Mr. Frodo...whatever is the matter? I was just gonna ask if you needed anythin'...didn't mean to hurt you!" Sam's voice was distressed as Frodo sat up.  
  
"My dear Sam, it is nothing. Don't trouble yourself. You just...surprised me."  
  
Sam moistened his lips, studying his master's outline in the darkness. No...he couldn't have 'just surprised' Frodo. Frodo wasn't the type to recoil at someone's touch...  
Sam's eyes widened in realisation. That had been the shoulder pierced by the Ring-wraith's knife!  
  
"Mr. Frodo, it's time you be telling your Sam the truth, I reckon!" Sam also sat up, shifting so his back rested against one of the two boulders.  
  
Frodo sighed, then drew in a breath. "As I said, I'm just tired and a bit jumpy. No need for alarm."  
  
Sam shook his head resolutely. Frodo wasn't going to go on in pain any longer!  
  
"Take off your tunic, Mr. Frodo. I believe that I have a wound to tend to, am I right?"  
  
Frodo swallowed, then gripped the hem of his tunic and carefully pulled it off. The mithril coat beneath lay glinting in the faint moonlight, but Frodo quickly removed that too.  
  
Sam let out a silent gasp at how thin his master really was, now.  
  
Slight traces of Frodo's ribcage could be seen faintly showing through his pale, sunken in stomach. His slight shoulders rose and fell as he breathed...so small, so skinny, so weak-looking...  
  
And the Ring. Sitting there starkly against grimy skin, creating a hideous contrast of sorts. The golden band glittered coldly, as if daring anyone to touch it.  
  
Sam felt his eyes tearing as he then noticed the wound on Frodo's chest - many days of traveling had irritated the white scar, which now had a sore, reddish area surrounding it.  
Samwise quickly rummaged through his pack and drew out a few, crushed pieces of athelas.  
He bit his lip, then said softly-  
  
"Mr. Frodo, let me...let me put this on your wound. It'll help ease the pain, I reckon."  
  
Frodo nodded slightly, then lay back, sapphire eyes fixed on the cloak-roof above him. Sam soon leaned over him, and gently pressed the athelas on the sore area. The Ring-bearer took in a sharp breath, his hands clenching to stop the violent trembling in his body.  
  
"S-Sam...it hurts...it hurts..." Frodo said softly, every part of his being longing to push Sam away from him, for the gardener's hands were so close to the Ring. And yet, Samwise did not notice. He thought he was doing Frodo a favour by tending to the wound, but more than anything - it was mental and emotional torment on his master.  
  
So close to the Ring...so close to the Ring...  
  
Something inside Frodo snapped, and he shoved Sam away, cowering against the ground.  
"How dare you..." He heard himself growling. "How dare you try and take it! My precious! You cannot take my precious!"  
  
Sam suddenly felt very old as he watched his master angrily fingering the One Ring, then yanking his mithril coat and shirt back on.  
  
Frodo then looked at Sam, eyes suddenly quite dull.  
"Good night, Samwise." He turned away on his side, tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
Sam was silent as he watched his master finally fall asleep, then softly said to himself-  
  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, you were right. Things HAVE changed. And as far as I can tell, not much for the better."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
- A/N: Okay, it was the crappiest fic I've ever written. But MERI KRISMUS, everyone! ;P And a 'Appy Noo Yaaar! 


End file.
